


Through the eyes of a familiar

by Lococrazyinsane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Romance, Blood and Violence, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Familiars, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Character of Color, M/M, Magic, Mostly Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lococrazyinsane/pseuds/Lococrazyinsane
Summary: A pair of witches and their familiars set off to create an extremely rare spell, traveling across the mortal and magic worlds to collect ingredients. Using an ancient spell book passed down for generations in Eris Draven's family as a guide, they dive head first into the unknown. The journey proves to be more challenging than either Airlia or Eris could have imagined. Testing their will, abilities, magic, and their relationship. Watch through their familiars' eyes as they face the biggest adventure of their lives, hoping their witches come out in one piece.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've put a lot of work into this story so I really hope you like it. I always read stories about two characters getting together and I'm honestly sick of it. I want to read something where they already got past all the awkward pussyfooting. So here's my lesbian witch story were they are already up to their eyeballs in fluff and love, with a spoonful of angst every now and then. Welcome to my big indulgence story!

Just on the edge of reality a small little cabin stood. Alone in the dark woods that raised the hairs on any mortal's neck brave enough to enter. Whispers of spirits flitted from tree to tree. The animals, wise and unafraid, walk on almost silent feet among them. The forest held a well of knowledge within. But only for those who could listen.

The owl knew all this. Born and raised in a hollow of an ancient tree that lived far deeper into the forest. Observant eyes drank in all details from his perch on his witch's shoulder. Though he wasn't the least bit worried. His witch may look small and dainty, but she was no fool. She knew the tricks to navigating the winding paths with ease. And if danger reared its ugly head, her magic was enough to fend off any creature in this part of the woods.

"I'm so excited! It's been forever since I last saw Eris!" The bubbly women squealed. The owl simply hummed in response. The truth was Airlia had seen the other witch just a week ago. Airlia was a short, thin woman. Almost childish with her hair tied back in twin braids. She always walked with a bounce and sparkles in her eyes, no matter the situation. Airlia rapped her knuckles against the door excitedly. Just barely able to wait long enough for the door to open.

A tall curvy woman stood on the other side of the threshold. Normally stern features softened into a fond smile. Behind her the cabin was dark but cozy. Walls lined with shelves filled with bottles, jars, books, and anything else involved in witchcraft. Eris welcomed them in with a wave and a soft laugh as Airlia rushed inside. Settling on the back of a chair the owl waited for the inevitable. 

"Jinx! You're finally here!" An excited voice rang out. Witch Eris' familiar was a mischievous black cat by the name of Fate. His goal in life was to make as much trouble as possible. Fate's large yellow eyes glowed with a sharp sort of intelligence, an imp's smile dancing across his muzzle.

"Hello old friend. It is so good to see you." The owl rumbled. The cat went on with his usual greeting. Bumping his head against the owls side and rubbing up against him. Jinx returned the sentiment by carefully scratching behind Fates ears and cooing softly. The witches had sat at the small couch during the exchange. Happily talking about what had gone on in their time apart.

"You'll never believe what Eris discovered three days ago!" The cat just about trembled with excitement.

Curiosity made Jinx's head tilt. "What did she find?" He asked after a few moments.

"I'm not telling, so you have to guess!"

The owl sighed at his friend's antics and began to think. A witch was always looking to expand her knowledge, so maybe new books? Created new spells? Found a new ingredient substitute? Each witch is different, but knowing Eris she had probably found clues to find Eclipse.

"Hm she found a spell to shut you up." 

Fate gasped in mock offense, his tail whipping in a dramatic show of hurt. "How dare you say such a thing! Why, mortals would pay bags of gold for my thoughts if I could-"

"YOU WHAT!?"

Both familiars started from their playful banter, heads snapping towards their witches. Airla had her lover's hands grasped between her own. Expression full of surprise, awe, and excitement.

"You heard the rumors as well, so I did some digging. You were right my darling. High Witch Cuza is looking for the Eclipse."

"So you used a looking glass spell to find this out?"

The taller witch nodded. "And how would you know where to find the Eclipse Eris?"

"Remember when I told you what my family name means? Draven; emerges from shadows? The father of my lineage, his name now long lost to time, was rumored to have created the Eclipse. We got this name because of his work in darkness and shadows. His spell book has been passed down in my family for centuries."

"So… you don't know where to find it… but you can make one yourself!?"

Eris grinned, "Exactly"

Jinx looked to his best friend in shock. The cat mirrored his patron's grin. "Looks like we're going on an adventure!"


	2. Valuable alley trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guide for their adventure enters the stage with a less than aesthetically pleasing appearance. Holding a presence older than all of them put together and power rolling off it in waves, the book sparks many questions. Some with obvious if not morally dubious answers, others throwing the crew for a loop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two at once? Am I desperate for readers other than my best friend? Oh absolutely.

Carefully Eris pulled a large charcoal grey book from her shelves. Scarred with stains, slashes, and faded in some spots the book had clearly been on this earth for centuries. Gold engraved lettering in the ancient language of witches and warlocks laid stark on the tome's spine. Even though it was in rough shape, the witches and animals felt a wise old presence emanating from the spell book.

"It reminds me of the trees that live in the deepest part of the woods." Jinx mused. 

"Reminds me of the junk you find in alleyways." Fate snarked. While he knew the importance of the spell book, he had to admit he expected something more. 

Eris cast a scowl to the pair. "Always bickering. If I didn't know better, I'd think you hated each other." The familiars simply huffed in response. They knew that was her way of telling them to be quiet. 

Reverently she opened the large book. The old yellowed pages were filled with an elegant scrawl and vivid pictures. Spells for just about anything were there. Written in the sharp symbols only known to those with magic in their blood. For the first third of the book it was the work of regular witches. Moon Blaze, Lava Charge, Call of Poison, Rune Reflection. Common charms and potions as well. 

"Wait, if this has been passed down to you, why didn't you try to make the Eclipse before?" Airlia's curiosity finally got the better of her. Jinx was wondering the same thing. The Eclipse was rumored to be one the most powerful items in the magic world. No one knew exactly what it was though. It's legend was well known and whispered around campfires. Pondered and searched for by young apprentices who were enchanted by the stories of the Eclipse. Said to bring such immense power that it could shatter the stars. So black that it swallowed all light, an infinite void of power and knowledge. 

Many have tried to replicate it, or produce their own. Traveling across both the mortal and magic worlds to find ingredients. Though all attempts failed to create something that lived up to the legends. It was thought impossible by most senior witches. Every apprentice alive had gotten the "Eclipse is just a fool's tale, it can't be done" lecture by their mentor. 

"Because I didn't inherit this book. I stole it from my older brother." Eris said casually, as if stating the weather. An awkward silence stretched between them, broken only by Fate's snickering. After seeing Airlia's shocked expression she sighed out, "He is the most foolish warlock in the known world. He went and made a wager with the local Tree Nymph, lost the bet, and lost his magic."

Eris rolled her eyes and let out another deep sigh. "So I took the book. It's not like he can use it anymore. I highly doubt he used it at all, he was never the sharpest knife in the drawer." 

Jinx couldn't help but laugh. He had heard many stories of the idiotic decisions made by Steven Draven. Though this by far was the worst mistake he had ever made.

"This is where it starts getting strange," Fate purred, "It becomes less of a spell book and more of the diary of a deranged lunatic."

"What do you mean?" Airlia had leaned towards the book to see for herself. The format was indeed different. The writing was scribbled and in note form. Incomplete thoughts in short bursts went on for pages. The entries barely made sense and had no context. Words and phrases like overshadow, living night, starless, and liquid ebony were used repeatedly.

"I believe my ancestor had an encounter with some being that gave him clues to create the Eclipse." Eris mused. "From here on he becomes obsessed with this 'liquid ebony' and goes on to later create what is known as the Eclipse."

"So we think it's a recipe for a potion." Fate said. He flipped to a page in the very back of the spell book and pointed with his tail. "This seems to be the instructions for it. Some of the items I have never heard of before!"

"So how to go forward?" Airlia asked. "No one has ever truly succeeded in recreating this potion. Even High Witch Cuza has been struggling for the last four months! And no offense love, your ancestor was only rumored to have created it. There is no guarantee this is a genuine spell, it could very well be the ravings of a lunatic."

Eris nodded and thought through her response carefully. She too had her doubts and knew very well she could be as foolish as her brother thinking she could. "This is something I've always wanted to at least try to create. It's in my name, what my family is known for. I don't want to live in some nameless lunatic's shadow forever." She paused for a moment. She suddenly felt insecure about her desires. Nervous eyes sought out her lover's, kind patience looked back. Taking a steadying breath, "Witch Cuza's determination inspired me. If one of the greatest witches believes it's possible, why not go for it? Even if we fail, this stands to be the adventure of a lifetime. Sure we may not gain the Eclipse, but we'll gain more experience and knowledge regardless."

Airla smiled gently. She knew her lover of five years well. This wasn't just some ambitious quest fueled by greed and pride. It was the honest desire to learn and be the best witch she could be. She felt honored that Eris would want her to come along. And she'd be damned if she refused to stand by Eris' side to watch her grow.

"Alright then, let's do it!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airlia prepares for their journey and some world building happens.

Packing for the journey was a bit of a struggle. Neither witch was sure of how long they'd be gone or what they'd face along the way. Both the magic and mortal worlds held an abundance of mystery and uncharted territory. They only had the book and legends whispered in the wind to guide them, the rest a shot in the void they were searching to create. 

Airlia had rushed home after agreeing to the quest, Jinx soaring above her in the night sky. Adrenaline rushed through his veins like the wind through his feathers. This new quest promised danger but he couldn't find himself to be truly afraid. He had complete trust in his witch and knew she was strong enough to take on the challenge. Since she was a child he had watched her grow into a formidable light arts wielder. Jinx himself practiced magic, standard for animals from Blacklore Forest. Together he had confidence in their abilities and their chance of success.

Jinx felt the same for Fate and Eris. Over the five years Airlia had courted Eris he had built a strong trust and friendship with the two. Fate was a creature of shadows and secret, ever observant and cunning. Eris was quite similar as a Shadow Witch. Where Airlia faltered, he knew Eris would make up for it with her intelligence. 

After some time flying above the forest, a small village came into sight. Unlike the Shadowlings they had just visited, Florix Witches flourished in towns and villages. Airlia had a small shop full of plants and flowers, selling a wide variety of plant based potions and tonics as well. While she was no healer she was known to sell elixirs that cured small ailments like headaches, muscle aches, fevers, and stomach pains. She was understandably quite popular with the townsfolk. The little shop below her apartment was almost always busy with the sick and plant enthusiasts alike.

Now he curiously watched Airlia pace about her apartment. Mumbling to herself about clothes, supplies, and magic. While she shared the feeling of confident excitement, Jinx knew she liked to go overboard on stuff like this. Past adventures had her trying to drag along a pack as big as she was. Though Eris always made her go back and only pack a satchel's worth. Jinx sat quietly, deciding to see how far the little witch would go in her packing. When she pulled out the same massive bag from before he put a stop to it.

"That is completely unnecessary." Blunt was his specialty, he didn't play the word games his best friend enjoyed. "It's a long journey, it would be a pain to drag that much across who knows where."

"I guess you're right, but you never know what we'll come up against! Better have it, don't need it, than need it, don't have it!" An old saying from Airlia's mentor, but it applied more to stock for potions, not long travels. He told her as much and after a bit of bickering she agreed. Settling on a satchel of only essential items she declared that she was all packed.

"All that's left to do is close up the shop and set charms." Even in small towns such as this one there was still crime. Vile people who broke into shops and homes snatching up anything of value. Then quickly rushing off to the next town to sell the stolen items with none the wiser. Unless they were unlucky enough to rob a witch of their valuables. They would very soon find themselves victim to a slew of hexes and curses. Any that broke into Airlia's shop would find themselves with the same fate.

Eris made a variety of nasty spells for just those types of people. Ranging from minor inconveniences like losing items and only to find them when you don't need them, to things like sudden broken bones or deep cuts. As a Shadowling she was extremely skilled in creating unfortunate events and disasters with magic. Though she was only ever aggressive when provoked, that itself was a feat. She was very calm and didn't get truly upset often. It was very rare for something to anger her to the point of curses.

It was one of Eris' most popular charms that Airlia set at all the entries and windows, Fear of Frost. Thieves who burst in would suddenly become very cold and unable to move forward, fear overwhelming them and causing them to flee. It didn't cause any real damage, just scared the fools away. She also set some of her own to take care of the plants, keeping them watered and pruned till her return. 

At dawn they would meet Eris and Fate at the edge of the forest. From there they'd leave this little village behind and dive head first into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did it suck? I have no idea but I did try real hard and I'm pretty happy with it. It would mean a whole bunch if ya left a comment but no pressure. Hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls take their first steps of their adventure. First stop: old friends house to decode the ingredient list.

Fate sat high on Eris’ shoulder as they stood silently at the edge of the forest. Fate watched as the night gave way to the blinding hours of sunlight. They were very early, seeing as the agreed meeting time was dawn, but the two creatures of shadows couldn’t resist watching their kin of spirits fade into the shadows one last time. Fate hadn’t the slightest idea of how long they’d be away so he savored the hours before dawn. Both himself and Jinx were nocturnal, but the barn owl never seemed to enjoy watching the inky creatures that were only seen at night. He was wary of the shrill whispers uttered by glowing forms as they drifted from tree to tree. Jinx ruffled his feathers in warning at the curious hollowed faces that watched just out of reach. But Fate knew better than his friend, having spent so much time with those beings.

Night was when his witch’s magic was the strongest, when she was the most at ease with her surroundings. He could feel her power swirl around them, rising to it’s crescendo as the sun dyed the horizon a fiery orange. Her silver eyes were cast to the still twinkling stars, drinking in the infinite black above them. Fate knew she found it comforting that no matter how far they travelled the stars would still be with them.  
It was when the sun had finally risen above the horizon they heard light footsteps bounding towards them. Airla came into view with a bright smile on her face and bouncing twin braids. How she could possibly be so bubbly this early in the morning Fate had no idea. But even he could admit that excitement rushed beneath his fur. There were few things he loved more than a good adventure.

“Good morning Bunny, are you ready to go?” a light smile played across Eris’ face as she looked fondly at her lover. After receiving a wider smile and an enthusiastic nod Eris gestured to a long dirt path towards the east side of the forest. 

“I was thinking we should visit Damen and Phaeton to ask them if they know anything about the ingredients we need,” Eris suggested, “If anything Phaeton can help us solve some of the riddles.”

“Sounds like a great place to start,” Airlia agreed. Damen and Phaeton were very good friends of Eris, both men being practitioners of dark magic as well. Neither were malicious in any way, like Eris preferring to stay as far from conflict as possible. Though none of them meshed well with mortals or witches that practice light magic. They were antisocial, quiet, introverted, and often cryptic in nature. All were common traits of a dark witch, but not the best to have if you wanted to make easy friends.

The walk was quiet as the daytime creatures began to rise from their burrows and nests. Eris and Airila walked hand in hand along the well worn path. Their familiars sitting on their shoulders and chatting quietly to one another. The four of them were not yet willing to break the pure silence of the morning before nature truly woke up.

It did not take long before a massive tree came into view at the end of the path. It was an ancient hollowed oak tree whose leaves reached high into the sky. A snug cottage for two had been fitted into the base, windows still warm with candle light from within. The home of Phaeton and Damen was a fairly simple one. It gave nothing away of the powerful beings that inhabited it. Gave no hint of cheery darkness that a foolish thief could fall into, like so many had before.  
Eris rapped her knuckles against the door respectfully, but her familiar had no such qualms. 

“Hey you freaks! Come open the door, would you?! We don’t have all day!” Fate yelled. Jinx hissed angrily behind the cat, scandalized at his best friends behavior. Fate turned to give the owl a snake’s grin, yellow eyes glittering with laughter and mischief. 

Jinx narrowed his large eyes, “could you at least try to act civilized?”

“Now where's the fun in that?”

From inside heavy footsteps could be heard along with quiet grumbling. The door swung open to reveal a less than delighted Mindwalker witch. “Come on in why don’t you, it’s not like we were going to bed or anything,” Phaeton rasped. Fate could tell he wasn’t too upset, if the small quark of his lips were anything to go by. He led them inside to the kitchen where Damen sat. His long thin limbs were folded around his torso, stick like fingers drumming on his knee caps. His smile was friendly and eyes alight with happiness at seeing all of his friends in one room. Compared to his housemate, who was a tall muscular man with sun olive toned skin, he was a small stick figure with brassy skin.

Damen raised his hands in front of him and quickly flicked them in a series of formations. “Hello, what are you all doing out so late? Or should I say early?” he signed. The male shadow witch was completely mute after a bad magic accident with one of his older siblings as a child. Since then he had created his own personal sign language that he had taught to his family and close friends. 

“Oh you know, being a public nuisance at ungodly hours,” Fate said happily. Damen’s shoulders shook in silent laughter. He shook his head and raised an eyebrow to prompt them to keep going.

“We are going on a quest to recreate the eclipse,” Airlia said, “We were wondering if we could ask you if you knew anything about the ingredients to make it.”  
Damen’s face morphed in confusion and scepticism. He tilted his head imploringly at his housemate, wondering if the man had already read their thoughts. He simply shook his head and pointed at the girls. Phaeton did not read his friends’ minds without permission.

“You ready for a fairly long story boys?” Airla chirped, already knowing they wanted to hear it. Both men nodded, one more reserved than the other, and listened as Airla filled them in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Damen and Phaeton the girls decipher the wacky ingredient list.

“So this piece of alley trash holds the secret to creating the Eclipse?” Phaeton murmured softly, flicking through the yellowed pages with a thoughtful expression. Damen stood behind him, dark eyes flicking across the pages as fast as Phaeton turned them. He wrung his spindly fingers in nervous excitement. The pair has heard of the spell before but they had never attempted it. To have something this valuable at their fingertips was both thrilling and nerve racking. 

“Despite it’s unassuming appearance yes, we believe so,” Jinx fluffed his feathers, “We would like your help deciphering the ingredients. We have a few solid ideas, but it never hurts to have another set of eyes.”

Damen tapped his fingers against the table and gave a sharp whistle. From the rafters dropped a large rat and a snake. Both animals held an otherworldly aura same as Jinx and Fate. The snake’s pearl body wrapped around Damen’s shoulders and arms, its head resting on the back of his palm. The rat ran to Phaeton and perched on his shoulder overlooking the book.

“So I take it, you'll help us?” Jinx said with a smug delighted trill.

“We will, this will be quite a thrilling project,” Silva hissed. He flicked his forked tongue towards the owl, returning the smug glare. A thrill indeed, Jinx mused. The promise of such power was absolutely intoxicating. He could feel the beginnings of it rush through his feathers like the wind. The book radiated a presence he had never encountered. It was old much like the trees in the heart of forests, but more aware. The book was awake, and it was observing them just as much as they were observing it. Jinx knew the other familiars felt it. Fate had yet to say anything about it, and Silva was obviously intrigued. As for Mitto, the rat just stared at the book silently with a wary look in his beady eyes.

“So let’s see the ingredient list, shall we? I have to agree with my familiar, this will be quite a project,” Damen signed quickly. 

Eris turned to the page holding the ingredient list and began to read aloud. "Tears of the forsaken, embers of a broken soul, Shards of Dragonfire, seven powdered Nixie scales, three spoonfuls of powdered wendigo bones, jar of liquid shadows, four drops of blood from the jeweled crow, feather from solas, and two seeds from a crystal tree." The two women had poured over the list for hours the day before. Some of the ingredients were straight forward, while others were cryptic and almost non existent. It was telling of its author's sanity, Jinx thought to himself. Mysterious babbling that hardly made sense, flipping between uncomplicated to metaphoric in the blink of an eye. The only other being he knew of that would write something as idiosyncratic as this was Fate, and that was saying something. The difference between them, Fate mused bitterly, was that the author was being as serious as his fractured mind allowed him to be. Fate on the other hand, would do it for the sake of amusement, knowing very well those who read it would become incredibly confused and irritated within moments of opening the book.

The cottage was silent for a few moments as the witches thought hard on the ingredients. It was broken when Damen snapped his fingers quickly and disappeared for a few moments. When he came back into sight from the shadows he was holding a pen and paper. Quickly he began jotting down notes with Phaeton looking over his shoulder. It seemed as if the two were silently communicating, nodding to each other and gesturing towards the page. For most it would be almost rude to sit out on half a conversation, but the lovers and their familiars were used to this behavior and just waited patiently.

"So here's what we think on the weird ones," Phaeton said while pointing to the list. "The Embers of a Broken soul is the ashes from a lighthouse, more specifically the Soul Guide Lighthouse." Airlia blinked in wonder and encouraged them to keep going.

"Our theory for the Tears of the Forsaken is simply tears from an outcast or someone who had literally been forsaken," he continued. "Lastly, we have figured the jeweled crow is the messenger birds of the high witches."

Eris hummed in agreement, "We thought much the same for the crow, additionally we have theories for the remaining riddles." She raised her hand to show off the inky shadows weaving between her fingers. "As you well know, shadows hold centuries of knowledge, for everyone and everything has a shadow. They have seen all that walks this earth. With both my own shadows and Fate's assistance I have determined that liquid shadow is a reference to the River Kardama in Dorbi."

"Yes, that makes sense," Silva hissed. "That river is said to be onyx black even in broad daylight. The river is in the forest surrounding the town of Dorbi. But what of Shards of Dragonfire?"

"That one is the easiest on the list," Airlia chirped. "It's a rare flower that grows in mountain caves and is colored like fire."

"Though it seems a feather from Solas is the most difficult to decipher," Phaeton mused with a hand on his chin. Jinx hadn't the slightest idea what it was. Never in his life had he heard of a bird species called 'Solas'. He and Airlia had travelled all over and met all sorts of species along the way, from mythical to natural. Not even whispered around campfires had the name sprung up.

"Solas is no bird species, it's a demon," Mitto spoke up for the first time. His eyes were narrowed and lip curled. All eyes turned to him and stared in a mix of horror and awe. Demons were not just stuff of preachers and legends, they were one of the few types of pure magi that could enter the mortal world without being summoned. They were no divine beings as most mortal religions believe they are though. They were simply creatures that practiced black magic. Though the legends held a good bit of truth. Demons are ugly, dangerous beings that should never be toiled with.

"So Eris and Airlia have to summon a demon to complete the spell? Well no wonder Eris' ancestor went mad," Damen flicked his hands quickly, clear disbelief written on his face.

"There must be some relatively safe way of summoning it, right?" Airlia said with uncertainty dripping off every word.

"It's a demon, Bunny. There is no safe way to do it."

"Alright listen, you pessimist-"

"I'm realistic"

"Eris I swear to the gods!"

"Are you two done with your lovers spat," Phaeton cut in, "because we would like to sleep sometime."

"We were not fighting, we were bickering," Airlia crossed her arms defensively. Phaeton raised an eyebrow and copied her pose, briefly holding a staring contest before Silva started snickering. "But I suppose you're right, it is quite late for the two of you." Airlia promptly grabbed Eris' arm and started pulling her towards the door with a cheery wave.

"Thanks for all the help boys! See you whenever we get back, don't get into too much trouble!" Airlia called over her shoulder, Eris echoing her statement. With their familiars on their heels the two witches set off again, now with solid goals in mind.

"I was thinking we start at the Soul Guide Lighthouse, hit two birds with one stone," Jinx mused as he flew overhead.

"Does that mean I get to hit you with a stone?" Fate quipped joyfully.

Airlia shot him a quick glare, "No, but I agree with Jinx. Retrieve both the Nixie scales and embers of a broken soul."

Eris nodded in agreement while Fate made a disappointed noise from her shoulders. How unfortunate for him, Jinx thought. Not only can he not hit me, as if I'd let him, he gets to be dragged to the seaside. If there was anything Fate hated, it'd be getting wet.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun now beamed above their heads, filtering through the trees of Blacklore Forrest. There was no path to follow here. Just miles of tangled tree roots and lush undergrowth to navigate through. The large black walnut, oak, and pine trees shot up to the sky. The quartet wove between the pillars of bark and moss as they walked eastwards. 

Airlia walked along merrily through every sunlit patch, her florix nature urging her to the light. She felt at ease surrounded by plant life. A soft presence came from each and every plant. Calling her ever so softly, speaking in a breathy language only florix witches could hear. Her magic expanded around her, brushing against the trees. Magic was the life force of a being harnessed into power, each as unique as its user. There were common traits of course, classifications that all witches fell into. One thing they shared was that magic could not be forced. If one was to rush and attempted to use more magic than their body could create, their very life force would burn out. Airlia thought of the massive oaks and the dormant power they held.

Looking over to her lover, she wondered if Eris was aware of the secrets the trees kept. Airlia loved to teach Eris about her magic and the customs of florix witches. They'd take long walks in the late afternoons together, Airlia guiding her and showing the shadowling all the mysteries of the forest. Though at the moment Eris did not seem open to a lesson on the local flora. She moved almost silently, keeping mostly to the shadows and squinting a glare at the unavoidable pools of sunlight.

Airlia couldn't help but giggle, "Beautiful day, isn't it, my shadow?" She gestured to the sky as they stepped into a small clearing. "Blue skies, only a spattering of fluffy clouds, and a nice warm sun!"

"That's nice, how do I turn it off," Eris said flatly.

"I don't think the sun is an oil lamp you can just turn off," Jinx mused. He may be an owl, but long ago he became accustomed to the daylight. Fate claimed he was a freak of nature for it. But that was because he was jealous, Jinx knew. Fate would rather die than admit it though.

"Well it should be," Eris quipped. Silver eyes down cast and squinted into tight slits. Her eyes were far too sensitive to be out in the midsummer sun. She was built for darkness and shadows. For dark corners and bleak alleyways. Deep caves and thick forests where the sun did not reach past the canopy. Coal toned skin blended seamlessly with any darkness she could find, her steps almost silent. Eris' existence was a whisper, only noticed if one strained their senses.

Concern bled into Airlia's face, knowing how much discomfort the sun caused for Eris. She dug through her satchel and pulled out a straw hat. 

"Here, put this on," she gave a wide smile and winked, "Since we can't turn off the sun."

Eris let off a soft puff of a laugh and put on the hat with a nod of thanks. "So? Am I beautiful or what?" Eris teased. She put one hand on her hip and the other under her chin in a dramatic pose. The hat looked truly ridiculous on her. The bright yellow straw and big pastel bows contrasting horribly with the royal purple tunic she wore and black leggings. It kept the sun from her eyes, and that is what really mattered.

"Dear, you are absolutely stunning," Airlia chortled. She sobered quickly and hummed thoughtfully as she gazed up at the sun. It had shifted lower in the sky signaling it was late afternoon now. "How long away is the shore, do you think?"

"It's about a five day walk. Our village is not too far inland fortunately. We should be coming across the village Hallowdale by dusk," Eris answered. She generally preferred to travel at night when she was at her most comfortable, but past experience taught her Airlia did not do nearly as well. Becoming clumsy and overtired very quickly. She may love a creature of shadows, but she could never pass as one.

"Or as the mortals say, as the crow flies-"

"Absolutely no one says that, Fate."

"But you know what everyone says, Jinx? That it's rude to interrupt!"

Airlia giggled and promptly joined the familiar's banter. The sun slowly sunk behind them as they moved on, wearing through the forest on quick feet. Animals scurried around them as they went. Rabbits bouncing through the ferns while birds flitted through the treetops. Deer roamed quietly through the lush undergrowth, watching the witches silently with wary curiosity. Though once a large buck approached to stare for a few minutes. The air had grown heavy with tension, it's magic expanding to wash over them like fog. It's eyes were wise and unblinking, the buck held itself with authority that of a king. The witches and their familiars bowed their heads in respect, instantly recognizing it as a totem spirit, one of the many guardians of Blacklore Forest.

As Eris had claimed, they reached the town of Hollowdale as dusk settled in. It was a fairly large town, bigger than their own, mostly focused on tourism and travelers. Inns lined the streets along with pubs, small museums, gambling dens, and even a brothel. Large windows displayed the souvenirs and nick knacks in the pointless little shops foolish travelers were drawn into. 

Even as night fell the town still bustled. Streets were crowded with curious eyes and loose pockets, ready to be lured in for the promise of a good time.

"Oh wow, I forgot how busy this place got!" Airlia exclaimed. Eris only hummed and straightened her back in response. 

"I suggest we divide and conquer," Jinx said "This way we can find a vacant inn faster and get out of the rush."

"That is a good idea…" Airlia hesitated and looked to her lover, "Do you think you can handle this, my shadow? You could always stay here and I could look for inns."

There was a heavy pause before Eris answered as she thought of her choices. "I want to help," was all she said. But her answer was firm and determined. Eris had squared her shoulders as if she was getting ready for a fight. In her head she was preparing herself for the crowd. Getting herself as ready as she could for having to start conversations with strangers and act like she wanted to be there.

"Allright if you are sure, but if you need anything just send a shadow for me."

"Of course, Bunny. Now let's get this over with."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget this existed? Yes. Am I still proud of this story? Yup! So here we go again!!

Airlia expertly swerved and weaved her way through the streets. She and her familiar were completely enraptured by all the colors, sounds, and smells. Merchants shouted from their stalls in the market, showing off their wares and bargaining with anyone who would come into hearing range. Sparkling trinkets, dresses in rich colors with intricate designs, paintings, and anything else one could think of. The smell of fresh baked bread drew Airlia to a small bakery. She stared through the windows at all the baked goods on display. The delicious scent reminded her of the cozy evenings she had spent with her Shadow, baking all sorts of desserts together. Trying new recipes and laughing, stuffing themselves with sugary treats and tea.

After having his fill of staring, Jinx nudged her head to remind his witch of the task at hand.

"Right, finding an inn," she giggled "We will have to do our exploring later!"

It proved harder than she thought. Being the height of summer, travelers from around the world were taking advantage of the good weather. Folks from all over were passing through the town, leaving very few rooms open. Six attempts later left the pair with falling spirits and no success. 

"This is ridiculous! There has to be something open!" 

Airlia sighed, "I'm not too sure about that anymore, Jinx."

She looked around yet another crowded street for inn signs. Suddenly Jinx started to cackle madly. At Airlia's confused look he nodded his head towards a sign at the end of the road. "The Boiled Cat Inn" was written proudly with gold paint over a picture of a black cat in a bubbling cauldron. It's mouth was open in an angry yowl, claws bared and yellow eyes scrunched hatefully.

"Jinx, that's terrible!"

"It's hilarious! Especially if we get Fate to stay there!"

They rushed to the door of the inn and the pair was blessed with the sight of a vacant sign in the window. Huffing a sigh and smiling victoriously Airlia bounced up to the front desk. 

Before the clerk could say a word she pointed to the room keys, "I need a room, please, any room with a bed."

The lady gave her a crooked smile. "Desperate for a room, aye? Well don't count this as luck, because between you and me, this place sucks."

"We'll keep that in mind, but beggars can't be choosers, now can they."

The clerk snorted and slid a key across the desk as Airlia handed her a handful of coins. Room paid for she bid the lady goodbye and climbed the stairs two at a time to the third floor. 

As the clerk promised, the room sucked. It was about the size of a large closet with a pair of chairs and a coffee table in the center. A medium sized bed took up the most room, even though it was shoved snugly by the window. The carpet had a slight crunch to it, and the grey walls boasted large stains of various colors.

"Well we have slept in worse," Jinx muttered. His head swiveling left and right, taking in all the nasty little details. 

"Indeed we have," Airlia sighed. "Still doesn't mean I'm thrilled, but as I said beggars can't be choosers."

Under further investigation she was glad to report that there were no bed bugs or strange stains in the sheets. She set her satchel on one of the chairs and decided it was time to find her lover. Locking the door as she went, she skipped down the stairs and slipped through the lobby into the still crowded streets.

Even though their room was less than glamorous, it truly was a stroke of luck. Airlia was sure that Eris could not have found any vacant rooms. As she walked briskly she spotted 'no vacancy' signs posted in the windows of inns she hadn't checked. 

Airlia combed through the crowd, looking for her lover's coal skin and black hair in the sea of people. Jinx flew overhead, searching for the shadowling and her cat. Suddenly the owl screeched in rage and dove down. Airlia's eyes widened and she pushed her way through the crowd roughly. 

"Jinx! What in the two worlds is going-" Airlia cut herself short as white hot rage coursed through her body. Subconsciously she focused her energy into the ground, awakening the ground and sparking life with her magic. The air around her became heavy, her life force extending past her physical body. 

"Let her go, right now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anybody there? Ah well ill just write this for myself then!

It hurt to think. There was just so much noise, so much light, so many people. Too many people. Fate felt the crushing weight of claustrophobia seep into his chest and seal his airways. By the gods he hated tourists. He hated people in general. People rushed through the streets and crowded shops. Stuffing themselves as close as possible in restaurants and inns. Just watching the sea if bodies made little bugs of disgust skitter under his fur. Fate flattened his ears against the onslaught of voices that surrounded him. 

"This was a mistake," Fate whispered in his witch's ear. She only nodded in response. They had only visited three inns before the crowd had become too much. What little courage and resolve the pair had scraped together crumbled under the excruciating pressure of so many people in one place. He could feel her trembling beneath his paws and sweat was gathering at the base of her neck. She had gone ramrod straight when the evening rush washed over them. "You're going to have stumps for teeth if you don't stop".

Eris' steady grinding didn't let up. She stood frozen in the street, the only thing moving was her jaw as she grinded her teeth. Fate could sense the war raging inside her. Eris had been so determined to do this on her own, to face her fear. But like always she succumbed and was faced with defeat. Her fists began to shake. The emotions were reaching their boiling point. It would only be a few moments before she shut down completely.

Around them pedestrians shoved their way past. Glaring and cursing at them as they went. Every touch felt like a hot iron pressed to her skin. It was just too much. 

"What in the Pit? Move you bitch!" A rough voice snarled. Snapping out of her terrified haze Eris found herself looking a man directly in the eyes. The almond irises were burning with anger and judgment. 

"Didn't you hear me? I told you to move you whore, or do I need to move you myself!?" He spat.

His large hands suddenly seized Eris' shoulders tightly. Fate yowled in protest, sinking his claws into the flesh of his forearms. He paid the cat no mind, proceeding to roughly lift Eris off her feet. Her mind suddenly caught up with what was going on and sent a strong kick to the man's stomach. He grunted but didn't release her, only tightening his hold so it felt like he was crushing her. 

He opened his mouth to spit more angry words but was cut off by an angry owl diving down and digging it's talons into his face. He shouted in pain, freeing Eris' left shoulder as he held a hand to his mauled face.

"Let her go, right now," Airlia snarled. Rage was glittering in her round green eyes. The freckles that dusted her cheeks and nose rearranged in an angry grimace. She stomped towards the scene with small fists balled at her sides.

"And what are you going to do if I don't," he growled. 

Vines then burst from the cracks in the road and wrapped around his wrist. The green coil tightened like a snake, squeezing until his wrist shattered with a sickening crunch. Howling in pain, he dropped Eris to the ground. Holding the broken wrist in his hand, he took a step towards Airlia threateningly.

"Think carefully about your next decision," Jinx hissed from his perch now on Airlia's shoulder. She stood unflinching, staring him dead in the eyes. If he thought he was pissed, Airlia was absolutely livid. The vines writhed and coiled around her in a silent threat.

Relenting, the man backed away and vanished into the crowd of onlookers.

"Cowardly swine," Airlia spat at his retreating figure.

Airlia rushed to help Eris get up. Holding her shaken lover close and cooing soft reassuring words, Airlia guided to the inn where they were staying. It didn't matter that the dark skinned woman was significantly bigger than Airlia, she was still swallowed by her loving embrace.

"Are you alright?" Airlia whispered once they had settled in the dinky inn's bed. Eris had stopped trembling and her breathing had calmed now that she was away from the crowds and people. Eris gave a soft sigh and nodded against Airlia's chest. "Can you tell me what happened?" There was no judgment in her voice. She knew how deep Eris' fear was and how much she hated it. 

Eris recounted the events that led up to Airlia's intervention. Her voice trembled softly, eyebrows creased into a deep scowl throughout. Airlia just hummed and rubbed soothing circles on Eris' back.

"You should have kicked him below the belt."

"I did kick him."

"No. Kicked him so hard it'd pop his cock. He doesn't need to breed."

Eris snickered against her lover's chest. She did have a good point. Chances are his brood would be just like him, and there were enough rude beings in the worlds as it was. Eris sobered as she thought of how pathetic she was. How her fear had paralyzed her completely.

"Thank you"

Airlia shifted to look down at her lover, "For helping? It's no problem, it's what you do when you love someone." 

"I know but… I shouldn't be so helpless," Shame colored the shadowling's voice. Airlia clicked her tongue while giving her lover a gentle swat on the back.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you're getting better at facing this everyday," Airlia said, "I know it's hard, that your parents drilled it into you and your brother that humans can not be trusted. It's got to be hard to break away from the mindset you grew up with."

"My family was never like yours," Eris agreed, "Even if my parents were alive I would not send them letters like you do with yours. They were poisoned with the hate passed down for generations. They truly believed we were robbed of our status and deserved far more than what we had. They, like most of my relatives, couldn't accept that our family had fallen from power and our name was worth nothing."

"Wasn't it their own fault? Having a bunch of scandals and affairs?"

Eris nodded, "It was something my parents died angry about… something my brother will as well. I suppose it is only fair for me to be foolishly afraid of people until I die."

"No you won't, I promise," Airlia said firmly. "You will conquer this."

"I hope so, Bunny," Eris mumbled as they dozed off. "I really do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming this far! I really hope you liked it! I plan on this being a multi chapter obviously, how long who knows. I'd love comment to see what y'all think, but no pressure.


End file.
